Season 2
Dance It Up was renewed for a second season by Disney on March 7, 2014. The cast and crew members has confirmed on March 31, 2014. The full season consist of 30 episodes, which brings the whole series to a total of 54 episodes. It officially started on pre-production on April 4, 2014. The cast will start filming sometime around September for the season to premiere on January, 2015. Also, Bella Thorne (CeCe Jones) and Leo Howard (Logan Hunter) will join the main cast. About Season 2 will mainly focus on relationships and friendships between the gang. Cast Main Cast *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *Ross Lynch as Flynn Jones *Ainsley Bailey as Dina Garcia *David Henrie as Mark *Ellie Goulding as Kate Martin *Taylor Swift as Crystal Martin *Anita Barone as Georgia Jones *Idina Menzel as Mary Martin *Leo Howard as Logan Hunter Recurring *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer (15 episodes) *Olivia Holt as Casey Blue *Katy Perry as Amy Hessenheffer Episodes Episode 1: Back It Up (January 16, 2015) (premiered) (11.7 million viewers) Episode 2: Crush It Up ''(January 23, 2015) (premiered) (7.2 million viewers) ''Episode 3: Ignore It Up ''(January 30, 2015) (premiered) (5.0 million viewers) ''Episode 4: Friday the 13th It Up (February 13, 2015) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) Episode 5: Forget About You It Up ''(February 20, 2015) (premiered) (2.9 million viewers) ''Episode 6: Police It Up ''(February 27, 2015) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers) ''Episode 7: Leave It Up: Part 1 ''(March 13, 2015) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) ''Episode 8: Leave It Up: Part 2 ''(March 20, 2015) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers) ''Episode 9: Old Country It Up ''(March 27, 2015) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) ''Episode 10: Return It Up ''(April 16, 2015) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers) ''Episode 11: Easter It Up ''(April 24, 2015) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers) ''Episode 12: Shop It Up ''(May 8, 2015) (premiered) (5.2 million viewers) ''Episode 13: Forgive It Up (May 22, 2015) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers) Episode 14: Mystery It Up ''(June 12, 2015) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers) ''Episode 15: Dog with a Jessie It Up ''(June 26, 2015) (premiered) (5.9 million viewers) '(ONE HOUR CROSSOVER EVENT)' ''Episode 16: R5 It Up ''(July 10, 2015) (premiered) (5.3 million viewers) ''Episode 17: Space It Up ''(July 24, 2015) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) ''Episode 18: Off It Up ''(July 31, 2015) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers) ''Episode 19: Cheat It Up ''(August 14, 2015) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) ''Episode 20: Love Is Love It Up ''(August 28, 2015) (premiered) (5.7 million viewers) '(ONE HOUR SPECIAL)' ''Episode 21: Forward It Up ''(September 4, 2015) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers) ''Episode 22: Halloween Party It Up ''(September 18, 2015) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) Episode 23: Paranormal It Up ''(October 2, 2015) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) ''Episode 24: Freaky It Up ''(October 16, 2015) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers) ''Episode 25: Where's Dina It Up (October 30, 2015) (premiered) (5.9 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL) Episode 26: Five Nights It Up (November 13, 2015) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers) ''Episode 27: Snow It Up ''(November 27, 2015) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers) ''Episode 28: North Pole It Up ''(December 11, 2015) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) ''Episode 29: Christmas Day It Up ''(December 25, 2015) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers) ''Episode 30: Fresh Start It Up ''(January 1, 2016) (premiered) (4.7 million viewers) Soundtrack and DVD: *Dream 2 Dance (2015) *Dance It Up: The Complete Second Season (2015) Trivia *Episode 7, 8, 9 and 10 are a 4-part special. *Episodes 19 and 20 are a 2-part special. *This season consist of 30 episodes plus a season 2 finale movie. *Season 2 began pre-production on April 4, 2014. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes